A Good One
by ksjf2012
Summary: Blah...:)


_Okay…here she comes. Act natural…yeah easier said than done. If she could just not look so beautiful and perfect, this wouldn't be so hard, to just have a normal conversation, or dinner or study session. No but she has to come fresh out the shower in some skimpy shorts, tight tank top, layering on that shinny lip gloss that smells like strawberries. It's her fault I'm a complete mess._

"Okay I'm not saying I'm going to stop going to the gym but…" She flopped down next to me on the couch setting her binder, and books on the coffee table. She laid back, setting her pretty manicured feet on the edge of the table and sighed out rubbing her eyes. "I really, really, really hate it. Working out just make me wanna eat a bunch of junk food." I smiled small and offered her my drink. She took it aggressively and chugged half of it down before handing me back the glass. "You don't drink sweet tea?"

"No. We've lived together for three years and your just now finding this out?" She smirked and shrugged her shoulders sitting up and grabbing a red pen from her black back pack on the floor by the couch. She quickly crossed one leg over the other and opened up her first text book. "So what are you studying for tonight?"

"Well I have my history class tomorrow. So WW1 here I come." I smiled and looked down at my own open book, of advanced Calculus. "Wow…what a super nerd. Calculus? Jesus Christ are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I'll have you know math is the only thing in this world that makes any sense to me. Well and physics." She rolled her eyes shoving into me and scooted closer. I swallowed hard staring directly down at her tan legs. She softly scratched her knee while yawning and then cleared her throat. I looked up at her face fast and started to blush.

"What are you looking at?" I looked away fast pushing up the glasses on my nose and shook my head grabbing my notebook and trusty number two pen. "You know you do that a lot?" I frowned while I started to copy down a practice question. "I mean…not all that often…maybe I'm just not catching ti all the time, but you do seem to have a staring problem." I continued to look down at my notebook feeling my cheeks just flush with heat. That's was all she said of it.

We sat in silence for only about two minutes before I heard her phone vibrate. _Great…douchebag alert. _I pretended to continue to write but I was constantly looking over at her as she typed. I heard her sigh a few times, and set her phone down, but the texts were starting to come in more and more frequent. And they seemed to only make her angrier. After about a minute of angry texts, she slammed her book shut hard, shot up off the couch and tossed the book behind her. She walked to the front door and pulled It open hard, phone to her ear. It slammed shut, making me jump up and run after her. I barely got the door open before it was opened again and three of my best friends came walking in. "Damn…that boy never learns." James shoved his way into my house, Carlos and Logan following after, but I still took a step outside. She was at the end of our building, talking quietly into her phone, not sounding too pleased. I set my hand son my hips and sighed out shaking my head.

"What do you think he did this time?" I walked back into my house shutting the door softly. From The kitchen, already, Carlos appeared with a bag of cheeto's and a beer.

"Oh I know what he did." We all stopped and turned to Logan who was on his knees in front of my TV going through my X-box games. James was in my seat on the couch and while we remained quiet Logan turned to face us slowly and smiled. "Camille told me he really fucked up this time. He screwed some cheerleader at that party last night. You know how we all left early because of the stupid exams? Yeah well Tommy boy stayed behind and got in bed with some drunk bitch. Honestly we all saw this coming. It just sucks Jessica has to go through it now." It felt like my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if I should be angry or sad right now. My first instinct would be to kick the living shit out of this guy's ass. And by that I mean have James and Logan do it.

"Poor thing." I turned to Carlos who slowly walked to the couch and moved her book and took her spot. "You know what this means?" We all turned to him, Logan getting up and grabbing two controllers walking to the extra seat in the living room. "She's vulnerable…" Carlos turned up to me and groaned. "Time to pounce my man." I rolled my eyes walking to the coffee table and grabbed all my stuff and walked to the kitchen table.

"You're a jackass. We all know Kendall doesn't have the balls to make a move."

"And she's way out of his league." I slammed my book and binder on the table making James glance at me and shrug. "No offense bro…she is a straight 10…times 100 and you…"

"James…" Logan gave him a warning look and I shook my head putting my head in my hands and looked down at my book. "Look Kendall…it's not easy to get that girls trust. I've known her for almost 23 years. She's like a sister. You have gained her trust and she feels comfortable around you. You should take that as a win…because lets be real…she didn't ask to live with these two horn dogs."

"Cause she wouldn't be able to resist my sexy brown ass. Walking around naked all the time."

"Yeah I appreciate that Los." I looked up seeing Carlos smile big at James who chuckled taking the other controller from Logan. "I guess there is a plus to this…I mean…she's gonna want a shoulder to cry on." At the same time, both Logan and I laughed and spoke at the same time.

"No she won't." Carlos turned to me eyebrows raised and I started to speak but stopped. The front door burst open and Jessica stormed in slamming it behind her. She threw her phone to the couch where James gracefully caught it before it smashed to the floor, and disappeared down the hall. I slowly got up and followed after her quietly, to her room.

I stood in the door frame sliding my hand sin my jean pockets. I heard Logan tell Carlos to play for him and a second later he was beside me. She was going through her dresser drawers, her closet, her bags, just tearing shit out. Probably his stuff. When she grabbed an empty box form her closet and started to throw all his stuff in it, Logan cleared his throat and steppe din slowly. "Hey…how ya doin?" She looked up, eyes watering, and red, tear marks running down her cheeks.

"You know what the worst part is Logan?" She tossed a shirt int eh box and carefully collapsed on her bed. "Everyone warned me. Everyone told me what a scum bag he was and I didn't listen because he was so attractive." She wiped her face shaking her head and then pulled her long tan legs up to her body hugging around them, wiping her nose on her hand. "I really hope he gets hit by a fucking bus." Logan laughed walking in closer to her and took a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"You know our buddy over there?" My cheeks went red seeing them both stare at me. "He knows some voodoo shit…so if you really want that mother fucker to pay…"

"Logan." Logan smiled and kissed her head softly.

"No but really…great cuddle buddy. Don't ask me how I know. Just take my word." He got up holding her cheeks and kissed her forehead making as much noise as possible. When he turned he gave me a wink and patted my back before walking out and yelling at Carlos to let him play and stop stuffing his face. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck while simultaneously pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"Do you think I'm stupid Kendall?" I looked up at her fast and frowned. She closed her eyes setting her elbows on her knees and putting her head in her hands. "How else would I have gotten myself into this? I'm just…a dumb bimbo according to him."

"What does he know?" He put her arms down and looked to me, blinking away tears. I walked to her slowly and took the seat Logan just left. I folded my hand sin my lap and stared at her red face. "It's not your fault, he didn't know how lucky he was to have you. And to be completely honest…any guy who would be dumb enough to cheat on you…must be brain dead. You're the complete package Jess. Just because he couldn't see it, doesn't make it untrue." She smiled small and gently laid her head on my shoulder. "Besides…I didn't want to tell you this when you were dating but…I mean the guy thought William Shakespeare was on Star Trek. The guy thought William Shakespeare was William Shatner!" She laughed quietly, setting her legs on mine, and wrapping her arms around my one. I tensed up, and swallowed hard, but casually set my hands on her legs and laid my head on top of hers. "You deserve better than that. You deserve a guy who would be willing to wait up all night just to hear your voice, or…brave a snow storm just to see your beautiful face. You deserve a good guy Jess." She wrapped around my arm harder and quietly sobbed onto my arm. I set one hand on her knee while the other reached up and wiped away tears on the side of her face. "He'll show up one of these days on a white horse and all these tears you shed over some dick will be a funny reminder how brave and strong you are." She turned her face completely into my arm and laughed/sobbed.

"How do oyu always know the right thing to say?" I laughed rubbing her bare knee softly.

"I have a little sister back home. I've seen a few break ups in my days." She laughed again, nodding against me and sighed out tracing a cute little design on my arm. I cleared my throat gently, and looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't crying anymore. "Well…I'll let you get some rest. You probably want to be alone." As I started to get, I was surprised to feel her grip on me tighten.

"No…will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" We locked eyes and for a split second, I saw myself doing something more than sleeping with her, but it faded fast. "I mean…you don't have to…you probably want to go hang out with the guys…you can go…I'm sorry…I just…never mind." She let me go completely, losing all contact between the two of us. I smiled small and got up, but faced her bed fast. She looked up at me, wiped her face and slowly pushed herself back on her bed. She pushed the blankets back and got in, scooting over and giving me room. I swallowed hard as I climbed into bed with her and laid down, facing her. It felt awkward at first so, I quickly rolled onto my back and tightened my fists. _I'm not this cool. No way am I in her bed right now_. "I wanna see if Logan is right." I turned my head slowly and watched as she inched closer to me. Without warning, her head was on my chest and one of her amps was draped over my stomach. I sucked in a hard breath and got a whiff of her shampoo and conditioner. It smelt like vanilla. I closed my eyes, breathing out softly and carefully set my hand, around her back and on her waist. She seemed to snuggle deeper into me. "So far so good…" I laughed quietly, along with her, kind of breaking the tension. "I don't understand…you say I'm the complete package but…you, I mean…the killer green eyes, the musical talent, the tattoo's…you're so sweet. How do you not have a girlfriend?" I smirked, wanting to tell her all I've done in college is sleep with random sorority girls, but kept my mouth shut.

"I guess I just haven't found a good one yet."

"What, you mean the parade of sluts that walk around here aren't classy enough?" I chuckled feeling more comfortable and closed my eyes as I started to rub her waist gently.

"Well I guess…the one girl I want is taken." That was a lie now because Jessica is single, but I remained quiet on that thought.

"She is?" I nodded shifting a little. She took it as me wanting ot move completely and backed away. I opened my eyes and smiled as I quickly rolled back onto my side to face her and let her lay her head on my arm. Her hair tickled me but I ignored it. Under the blanket, our knees touched, making us lock eyes and go fairly still. "What's her name?" I hated began put on the spot. I was already in a compromising position with her. If I opened my mouth and said her name, she'd probably kick me out. And not just out of her room. Out of the apartment. But if I lied…I feel like she would know and catch em in my lie. I didn't really have an escape route planned for this. I honestly didn't think she'd care. But then why would she ask? "She must not be that important if you can't muster up her name." There was a smirk in her voice that made me frown. She laughed setting a hand on my chest and played with my necklace. "Well I'm just saying…I could probably set you up…but I'd be too tempted your just willing to jump in girls beds." I laughed rolling my eyes and carefully moved my hand under the blanket and set it on her hip. "Tell me who it is Kendall. Please?" She batted her sexy long eyelashes and pouted out her bottom lip. My walls kicked in. Every line of defense I had up, came crashing down. Something defiantly shifted in my head. Instead of being a shy, self-conscious geek, a strong willed, eager man came out and probably did one of the dumbest things I've ever done in my life. I lifted my head slightly, leaned in and kissed her soft, but passionately. As soon as it happened, I was stuck. What the hell do I do now?

I was not only surprised by her force as she pushed on me and put me on my back and straddled me, but by how quick she was to react. She was kissing me back. And not just sweet little pecks. She was devouring my mouth. Her lips, teeth and tongue went to work on my own teeth, lips and tongue. It was hot, definitely. But I was a little confused. Why was it happening now? Simply because I made the first move? Not even in my craziest dreams. I moved my hand sup fast to her face and gently pushed her back. We both panted but I swallowed hard, looking up into her eyes. "What…"

"Why did it take you so long to make a move?" My mouth parted slowly and she laughed pushing up on my chest. She sat back on my lower stomach and set her hands on my chest. "Do you know the reason I wanted to move in with you, and not one of the other two?" I set my hands on her thighs and shrugged shaking my head. "Because…I know you think you and the other two idiots were being quiet but I heard you. I heard you whisper to them how pretty my eyes were, while the other two said my ass looked good in my shorts, and my boobs were popping out of my shirt. I also heard you say you could see I was upset. No one knew I just got dumped by my boyfriend of four years. Not even Logan, knew yet somehow you did. And I thought…well that guy is a keeper. But guess what?" She set her hands outside my head and leaned down close, brushing her lips against mine. "You never made a move." I blushed but grabbed her hips, flipping us fast. I got over top of her, trapping her under me and held myself up staring down at her.

"You know how out of my league you are? I for sure thought James would be your type."

"Yeah…but you just said I need a good guy. I deserve a good guy." She sat up on her elbows and kissed my lips softly. "You're the best there is Kendall. I've seen the bar skanks you come home with. You deserve better than that. And…wa la…here I am." I laughed pushing harder into her with my kiss, making her lay back down. Her hands went on my sides and one of her legs started to go behind my legs and hook me into her. My arms went out, from just pure lust and I fell on top of her. I sloppily moved my kisses form her mouth to her neck and down her chest. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled gently making me glance up at her. "And I'm not out of your league Kendall. I'm out of yours." I shook my head softly as she pushed on my chest. I rolled onto my back, except…I didn't. I guess we didn't plan it out as well because as she was going to get on top again…we ran out of bed space. I slid right off the bed, hitting my back and head, hard into the hardwood floor, making a loud crashing sound. She still had a hold of me, so came down with me, and my instincts kicked in. I protected her head while holding back my screams from my throbbing head and back. One of my hands held the back of her head while the other wrapped around her back. "Oh my God Kendall…I'm so sorry! I didn't know we were that close to the edge!" I groaned shaking my head and let her go, letting my arms fall to my sides. "Oh shit…you probably just got a concussion."

"Better you than me…I mean…me than you…however that goes." I watched her sit up beside me and tried to remember if she always had two heads.

"What happened?" I heard several pairs of footsteps come into the room but closed my eyes.

"Well…we were…kind of making out…and we were switching positions and…we fell off the bed. He smacked his head hard."

"Yeah we heard it. That's awesome dude." I opened my eyes and raised my head, staring at my three friends surrounding us.

"How is that awesome Carlos?" I groaned again, putting my head back down.

"I mean…you made out with her." I groaned louder and raise my hands and set them on my head.

_Not how I expected this to go…_

**So…yeah this happened. Let me know what you think. Uhm…also I wanna write a Kogan one shot, but don't have any ideas yet. If you got any, let me know. **


End file.
